


Lip Service

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Double Drabble, Fade to Black, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, They can be read independently and in any order, Trektober 2020, Works in this series are standalones united by the medium of shower notepad, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: “This is hardly what I’d call a subtle approach,” sniffed Garak.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this [on Tumblr](https://vermin-disciple.tumblr.com/post/633153133482229760/trektober-day-27-oral-sex) for Trektober (Day 27: Oral Sex), but for some reason I didn't bother posting it here. Edited slightly because I realized I could make it a proper double drabble if I added a few words (and I do like nice round numbers).

“Is oral sex something Cardassians do?”

Garak splayed his hand over his chest, a gesture of affront that had Julian rolling his eyes a split second before any words left the Cardassian’s lips. “I thought the Federation prioritized the desires of the individual over that of species or culture? Shouldn’t you be asking whether oral sex is something _I_ do?”

“I never get a straight answer if I ask you about yourself. I thought you would appreciate it if I tried a more indirect approach. More _subtle_.” 

“This is hardly what I’d call a subtle approach,” sniffed Garak. 

Julian was currently perched between Garak’s legs and had been lavishing the smooth scales of his inner thighs with hot, open-mouthed kisses, reveling in every involuntary quiver this produced.

“What I should have asked is whether Cardassians are capable of having sex without turning it into a philosophical debate.” 

“Well, I can’t speak for all Cardassians—” (not that that ever stopped him from trying) “—but the alternative does sound rather dull.” 

“I can’t go down on you and argue with you at the same time. You are going to have to choose.” 

“In the spirit of — _oh_ — of cultural exchange, I suppose.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was literally [scribbled on my shower wall to troll my mother](https://vermin-disciple.tumblr.com/post/633153006493401088/vermin-disciple-i-have-a-waterproof-notepad-in). I should probably be more ashamed of myself than I am.


End file.
